


Something to Sneezite

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [8]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Multiple Crossovers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A bored King Dedede decides to order some Sneezite from NME and uses it to make the people in Multimedia sneeze. Naturally, Lumpy and his friends aren't happy with that.





	Something to Sneezite

King Dedede sat down on his throne and pushed a button on it. The TV screen on the wall appeared and turned on, revealing Customer Service.

"Hey there, Triple D, how's it going?" he asked. "You need a monster to clobber Kirby?"

"Nah, not this time," Dedede responded. "I'm just bored and wanna do something."

"Here's a suggestion. Why don't you play some tricks on the people in Multimedia?" Customer Service suggested.

"That's what I wanna do, but the trouble is, I don't know how," Dedede said. "What do ya got?"

"Well, lucky for you, we've just received a big shipment of this."

Customer Service reached off the screen, and then held a bottle of grey powder in his hand. Dedede raised an eyebrow once he saw the bottle. He couldn't remember seeing a substance like that before.

"Huh? What the heck is that stuff ya got there?"

"This is Sneezite," Customer Service said. "It's the most powerful sneezing substance in the world, and it can make absolutely anybody sneeze. In fact, if you smell even the littlest bit of this potent powder, you're guaranteed to have a sneezing fit."

"Hmm..." King Dedede thought about what he just heard. "Absolutely anybody, huh? How much is it?"

"Well, since we're overstocked to the brim with Sneezite, we're reducing the prices to only 25 cents a bottle."

"25 CENTS?! I ain't found a deal that cheap in ages!" Dedede cried out. "I'll take a hundred o' those, send 'em all here right now!"

"If you insist, Your Mischievous Majesty."

Dedede's machine that was used for summoning monsters began to glow with energy. Then, with a flash of light, it revealed a couple of cardboard boxes, which were filled with bottles of Sneezite. Dedede walked over to the machine, opened one of the boxes and pulled out a bottle of Sneezite.

"Well, what do you think?" Customer Service asked. "Why don't you test it on someone?"

"I think I know who to use this sneezy stuff on first!" An evil smile grew on Dedede's face.

As Dedede walked away from the machine, Escargoon entered the room. Dedede saw him arrive, and saw this as a chance to try his newly-purchased Sneezite out.

"Hey, buddy! You're just in time. I got a little something-something to show ya right here!" Dedede said.

"Really?" Escargoon asked. He most likely didn't have any idea what Dedede was up to. "What is it?"

Without speaking, Dedede removed the lid from the bottle of Sneezite, and then shook it into Escargoon's face. Escargoon cringed as his eyes widened and pupils shrunk.

"Aah! Sire!!" Escargoon was about to call Dedede out for his action, but before he could, he needed to sneeze. A cloud of grey Sneezite powder was surrounding his face, irritating his nonexistent nose to no end. He tilted his neck back, shutting his eyes as his breath hitched. Dedede removed the bottle of Sneezite from Escargoon's face as he started to inhale. "Haaaah... Heehhhh... Haaaaaahhhh..."

Dedede knew what was going to happen, so he quickly moved out of the way. Then, Escargoon tilted his neck as far back as he could, giving a final inhale before he exploded.

"HAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Escargoon doubled over as he sneezed loudly, and then tilted his neck back to sneeze again. "HeeeeeeEEEEH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Heh-heh-heh-heh!" Dedede laughed at Escargoon, amused at his suffering. "Well, I'll be darned! This stuff really works!"

Dedede proceeded to take a few bottles of Sneezite from the open cardboard box, and then ran out of his throne room. He was heading for the town of Multimedia.

Escargoon stayed where he was, sneezing a couple more times. "Aaaaaah-chooooooooo! Heeeeeeh-chooooooooooooooo!! Ugh..." Escargoon sniffled pathetically, wiping the area where his nose would be with his arm. "It's gonna be one of those days, isn't it?"

King Dedede went out of his castle and started to head into town. He was excited from just thinking about all of the characters that he could use his Sneezite on. He was aware that they wouldn't like it, but he just didn't care. He did have a soft side, sure, but on most days, he was almost guaranteed to be a jerk.

The first two characters that he met were Yin and Yang, who were simply walking by and minding their own business. Yin almost panicked and tried to stay as formal as she could, while Yang didn't seem to react.

"Um, good day, Your Majesty," Yin said. "How may we, um, help you?"

"Oh, nothing, really," Dedede lied.

He then proceeded to get out one of his bottles of Sneezite, open it and shake it directly into Yin's face. Yin's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk the moment the Sneezite made it into her face. Her nose twitched, her nostrils flared up and her breath hitched as she needed to sneeze.

"Aaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaah... Heeeeeeh-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH--" She tilted her neck back and then doubled over as she sneezed loudly. "--CHEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!! HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!"

"Wow, those were great!" Yang commented. "Hey, Dedede! I wanna sneeze, too!"

"No problemo!" Dedede proceeded to shake Sneezite into Yang's face as well. Yang was happy that he did that, but only for a few moments before he needed to sneeze.

"Thank you! Aaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..." Yang inhaled twice as he tilted his neck back, and then sneezed a loud triple. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Aaaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Don't mention it, kid! Heh-heh!"

Dedede ran off laughing as Yin and Yang stayed where they were, both of them releasing another sneeze in unison.

"Ugh..." Yin sniffled, rubbing her nose with her forefinger. "Man, King Dedede is-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Yin let out another loud sneeze, and rubbed her nose on her forefinger again. "King Dedede is such a jerk."

"Come on, sis!" Yang rubbed his nose on his forefinger as well. "If he were a jerk, he-- AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yang blew himself into the air for a second as he sneezed again. He then rubbed his nose on his forefinger again. "He wouldn't make us sneeze! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He sneezed again, blowing himself to the ground. He sniffled again, smiling as he rubbed his nose on his forefinger. "You really should've thanked him for what he did to us."

"Oh, brother..." Yin rolled her eyes, and then sneezed again. "Heeeeeeh-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Yin sniffled and sighed to herself as she rubbed her nose on her forefinger.

"Free sneezes! Getcha free sneezes here!" King Dedede called out as he made his way around the town square.

Everyone else at the town square was looking at Dedede, wondering what had gotten into him, but he just didn't care.

"Seriously, though, they ain't cost nothing! So if you want some, they're yours!" Dedede continued.

"Hi, King Dedede!" A familiar voice said. Dedede looked around for a few seconds to see where it had come from, and then saw SpongeBob looking up at him.

"Whatcha doin'?" SpongeBob asked innocently.

"Well, if it ain't SpongeBob!" Dedede said, unconvincingly. "How ya doin', you little cheerful chap?"

"Oh, I'm great. I just wanna know what you've been doing," SpongeBob replied.

"Heh, she don't know what she's in for!" Dedede said to himself. He frequently used female terms when referring to SpongeBob, since he didn't know he was a girl. He took out the bottle of Sneezite and shook it right into SpongeBob's face.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" SpongeBob asked as he cringed from the Sneezite. Suddenly, his breath hitched as he inhaled to sneeze, with his nose twitching and his nostrils flaring up in irritation. "Aah... Ha-ah... Haaaaah..."

"Man, look at you all sneezy! Heh-heh-heh!" Dedede laughed as he waited for SpongeBob to sneeze.

"Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!" SpongeBob tilted his head back as he prepared to sneeze. This was going to be a big one. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The power of SpongeBob's sneeze sent him flying backward. Dedede could only laugh even more.

"Enjoy your sneezes! And lemme know if you want some more!" Dedede called before he ran off.

SpongeBob landed safely on the ground, but then entered a sneezing fit.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOO!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Why'd you do this to me? I was having such a good day..." SpongeBob said to himself as he sniffled, rubbing his nose on his forefinger. He had to stop rubbing his nose, however, when he needed to sneeze again. "AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

A few feet away from SpongeBob, Mario heard the sneeze and immediately recognized who it came from. He ran over to SpongeBob, looking at him in concern.

"Mama Mia! SpongeBob, what's wrong with you?!" Mario asked.

"Ugh, the worst thing just happened," SpongeBob said with a sniffle and a few more nose-rubs on his forefinger. "I was minding my own business, when King D--" SpongeBob suddenly stopped speaking when his nose started twitching again. Another sneeze was on the way. "Haaaaaah... HaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH--" SpongeBob almost sneezed, but Mario stopped him by putting a forefinger under his nose. The sneeze was stopped, but SpongeBob wasn't convinced it was gone. "Ugh. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. But would you hurry and tell me before your sneeze comes out?" Mario asked, removing his forefinger.

"I was minding my own business, when King Dedede went up to me and made me sneeze with something," SpongeBob said.

"Just something?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have the time to figure out what it--" The sneeze suddenly returned to SpongeBob, and with no time to warn Mario or even react, he tilted his head as far back as possible. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

At this point, SpongeBob had no choice but to sneeze right onto Mario, blowing him to the ground. He was fine, but he looked a little dismayed at the sponge for sneezing on him.

"Bless you..." Mario said, trying not to sound angry.

"Thanks." SpongeBob sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. "And sorry about that."

"I gotta get Dedede for what he did to you!" Mario said as he stood up, and then ran to find King Dedede.

King Dedede was heading out of the town square, looking for more people to make sneeze, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Mario, looking angry at him.

"What do ya want from me?" Dedede asked.

"Why did you do it?" Mario asked in return. "Why did you make my friend sneeze?!"

"Ain't it obvious? Because I wanted to, that's why!" Dedede responded. "You got a problem with that?"

"You bet I got a problem with that!" Mario said. "You can't go around making us sneeze! It's just wrong!"

In response, Dedede took out his bottle of Sneezite and shook it right into Mario's face. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he immediately needed to sneeze.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" Mario tilted his upper body as far back as it could go, and then let out a huge, loud sneeze. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"That's what you get for telling me what to do! Ya dumb plumber!" Dedede said as he walked off.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Mario let out another loud sneeze, which caused the ground beneath him to shake for a few seconds. He couldn't help it; since he was so powerful, his sneeze was powerful, too. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" Mario was about to sneeze again when SpongeBob shoved a forefinger under his nose, stopping the sneeze. "Thanks, SpongeBob."

"Sounds like he got you, too!" SpongeBob said. "What are we gonna do? Multimedia's gonna turn into one big sneeze fest!"

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Mario let out yet another loud and powerful sneeze, which blew SpongeBob to the ground. He sat up, rubbing his head in pain.

"Wow! Bless you!" SpongeBob said.

"Ugh, sorry..." Mario rubbed his nose with his forefinger, sniffling a couple of times. "But you're right, we gotta do something about this."

Meanwhile, the next character that King Dedede met up with was Lumpy, who was walking and minding his own business.

"Heh-heh! I think I've hit the jackpot!" Dedede thought to himself.

Without saying a word, he shook Sneezite right into Lumpy's face. Lumpy cringed as his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. His snout froze for a second, and then began to quiver as his nostrils flared up. Lumpy's breath hitched as he inhaled to sneeze.

"Aaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Lumpy sneezed loudly, trying not to spray Dedede as he shot his neck forwards.

"What do ya think o' that, ya sneezy sap? Heh-heh-heh!" Dedede laughed at him before he ran off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Aaaaaaaaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Lumpy's sneezing fit finally ended as he sniffled, rubbing his poor red nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh, why do you always have to be so mean to us?" Lumpy thought to himself, pretending he was asking it to Dedede. "We never did anything to you..."

The next thing he knew was that Mario and SpongeBob were running up to him, looking concerned. They both stopped as they reached him.

"Lumpy, are you okay?!" Mario asked.

"Don't tell me you were sneezing just now!" SpongeBob said.

"Sorry, guys. King Dedede made me sneeze, and he didn't even tell me why," Lumpy explained. "I don't know what he used, but it sure made me sneeze..."

"Jeez, what is up with Dedede?!" SpongeBob asked. "It's like all he ever wants to do is make us suffer!"

"By the way, have you guys seen Meowth?" Lumpy asked.

"You know, now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen him today," SpongeBob said.

"Yeah, me neither," Mario said.

Unbeknownst to the three, Meowth was in the town square, minding his own business. He noticed King Dedede walking up to him, but before he could do anything, Dedede shook Sneezite right into Meowth's face. Meowth immediately entered a sneezing fit, despite not having a nose to smell the Sneezite with.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Haaaaah... AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Every time that Meowth released a sneeze, he blew himself a couple of inches backwards.

"Ugh, you stupid excuse for a king!" Meowth called out, although Dedede was too amused to care. "Why, when I get my paws on you, you're-- HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Meowth blew himself to the ground. "You're goin' down!"

Lumpy, Mario and SpongeBob suddenly looked around for a few moments, all of them believing they had heard something.

"Hey, did you guys just hear something?" Lumpy asked. "Like, someone sneezing?"

"I could've sworn I did..." SpongeBob said.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Meowth let out another huge sneeze, which was strong enough to blow himself out of town. He didn't land until he reached Lumpy, Mario and SpongeBob, who all looked surprised at how loud his sneeze was. Meowth lay there in a daze. "I'm not sick, I swear..."

"Meowth, are you feeling okay?" Lumpy asked.

Meowth stood up, rubbing his nose with his paw. "Yeah, except I just had the worst sneeze attack ever..."

"It was because of King Dedede, wasn't it?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, it was. Why, did he make you sneeze, too?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah, he did. In fact, I think he's been making everybody sneeze," Lumpy responded.

"We've gotta get Dedede for what he did to us!" SpongeBob said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Lumpy asked.

"Well, we could make him sneeze with that stuff he used on me," Meowth suggested. "But the question is, how can we do that without him flipping out on us?"

The group of four thought about what to do for a long time. Eventually, SpongeBob got an idea.

When King Dedede finally returned to his castle, the first thing he did was torture Escargoon by making him sneeze with Sneezite. A red tinge appeared on Escargoon's face as he inhaled and then sneezed.

"Heeeeeeh... haaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HEEEEEEEEEH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Escargoon doubled over as he sneezed twice into a tissue, and then looked up at Dedede. The sneezy snail looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Sire, please! You've already made everyone sneeze. Don't you think we've all had our fill?"

"Hmm, nope!" Dedede shook more Sneezite onto Escargoon, causing him to cringe and need to sneeze again.

"Huuuuuh... HeeeeeeeEEEEEH... HAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Escargoon sneezed one of the biggest sneezes he had ever sneezed. He then blew his nose loudly into his tissue.

"Heh-heh-heh! Gesundheit!" Dedede said tauntingly.

"It's days like this that I wish I didn't live with him," Escargoon thought to himself as he wiped his nose with his tissue.

Outside of the castle, Lumpy and SpongeBob were standing at the doors.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, SpongeBob?" Lumpy asked.

"Absolutely!" SpongeBob said, confidently. "And don't worry, it's really easy. You distract Dedede and Escargoon while I get the Sneezite and use it on Dedede!"

"And then what?"

"I don't know, we watch him sneeze and then run away before he can get us."

"Well, if you insist..." Lumpy said.

He rang the doorbell, which could be heard from every room in the castle. Shortly afterward, Dedede answered the door just as SpongeBob hid away from Lumpy so that Dedede wouldn't see him.

"Um... hi, King Dedede," Lumpy said, innocently.

"Hey, aren't ya one of those guys that I used my Sneezite on?" Dedede asked.

"Yeah, I am." As Lumpy answered, SpongeBob sneaked into the castle. Then Lumpy pulled a lie as part of SpongeBob's plan. "I, um, really enjoyed it."

"Ya did? Well, that's just wonderful!" Dedede said.

"And I was wondering if I could have some more of... whatever it was that you made me sneeze with," Lumpy said.

"Well, come on in and I'll show you where it is!" Dedede gestured Lumpy to come into the castle, and he did as he was told.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob made it to the throne room, where Escargoon was rubbing and wiping the red area where his nose would be.

"Escargoon? Did he make you sneeze, too?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes, he did," Escargoon replied, bluntly. "That Sneezite might as well be sneezing powder..."

"Sneezite?!" SpongeBob asked. "That's what he was using to make us sneeze?!"

"Yeah. And by the way, what are you even doing here?"

"Well, um..." Before SpongeBob could respond, he noticed that Dedede and Lumpy were on their way into the throne room. With that, he ran into the throne room, grabbed a bottle of Sneezite from the box close to Dedede's throne, and then hid under said throne.

"Don't tell the King I'm here!" he said to Escargoon.

"I wasn't even planning to," Escargoon said, "with all I've had to put up with him."

Dedede and Lumpy made it into the throne room, where Dedede headed to the cardboard box.

"Ya see this box here, Lumpy? This is where I got my sneezy stuff. Now gimme a second, I'll make ya sneeze some more pretty soon."

Before Dedede could even reach the cardboard box, SpongeBob came out from under the throne.

"Stop right there, Dedede!" he said, defensively.

"What the heck?! SpongeBob, what're ya doin' here? And what're ya doin' with my Sneezite?!" Dedede asked in anger.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago!"

With that, SpongeBob removed the lid from the bottle of Sneezite, and dumped the entire bottle directly into Dedede's face. The sponge made sure to put his hand over his nose to keep from inhaling the Sneezite. Dedede's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. His breath hitched as he needed to sneeze.

"Huh... Heh... HAH..."

SpongeBob quickly moved out of the way to avoid being sneezed on. And then, Dedede tilted his neck as far back as he could before he exploded.

"AAAAAHHHH-SHOOOOOOOOO!!! AH-SHOOOOOOOOOO!!! HAAAAAH-SHOO!!" Even after the first three sneezes, Dedede's nose hadn't been satisfied. He had to continue sneezing. "AAAAAAAH-CHOO! HAAAAAAAH-CHOO! HAH-SHOO, AH-CHOO!!"

Lumpy, SpongeBob and Escargoon looked on at what was happening, but then laughed at Dedede. He deserved it for making them sneeze.

"Hah, HEEEEEH-SHOO!! HAH-SHOO!!" Dedede was too busy sneezing to notice them laughing at him. "HEEEEEEEH-CHOOOOOOOO!! HAAAAAAAAHHHH-SHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's get out of here before he stops!" Lumpy said.

He and SpongeBob started to run out of the throne room, with Escargoon following them. He didn't do that because he wanted to leave with them, however, but rather because he wanted to have a word with them.

"Wait just a second!" Escargoon called out to them. The moose and sponge both stopped and turned to the snail. "SpongeBob, I wanna thank you for what you did to King Dedede. I would've done it myself, but I was too busy sneezing, and you did it for me. Thank you, with all of my heart."

"Aww. You're welcome," SpongeBob replied.

"But aren't you on his side, too?" Lumpy asked.

"Yes, but if I had a dollar for every time he went too far with his mean attitude, I'd have more money than he's ever spent," Escargoon said. "And by the way, Lumpy, why were you here as well?"

"I was supposed to pull a distraction," Lumpy said. "I asked King Dedede for some more of that stuff he used on me so he wouldn't know what was really going on."

"That was Sneezite," SpongeBob corrected him.

"You didn't really want more of that, did you?" Escargoon asked.

"No, SpongeBob made me say that I did..." Lumpy blushed.

"It's alright. I didn't think you'd want to," Escargoon replied.

With that, Lumpy and SpongeBob left the castle and returned to the town of Multimedia. After reminding their friends that they had gotten revenge on Dedede for what he did to them all, they thanked them, and for the most part, life returned to normal.

Back in the throne room, after a few minutes of sneezing, Dedede finally recovered from his sneezing fit, but he now had a red tinge on his face. He sniffled several times, rubbing his nose constantly with his hand as Escargoon returned to the room.

"Ugh, great. Now I don't feel good!" Dedede complained.

"Let's face it, sire. With how much you made us sneeze, you practically deserved that," Escargoon said.

"But doesn't that little brat deserve it, too? She made me sneeze with my Sneezite, that I used on her and her stupid friends, so it's her fault!" Dedede snapped. He kept thinking that SpongeBob was a female, just because of his eyelashes and high-pitched voice, and no matter what, he just didn't want to believe his true gender. "And why didn't ya do anything to stop her?!"

"You were the one who made them sneeze in the first place," Escargoon mentioned. "And besides, you made me sneeze, too, so I'm personally happy about what SpongeBob did."

"I don't give a dang about what you're happy about!" Dedede commanded, and then turned his head up to face the ceiling. "Mark my words, SpongeBob, you and your crew may have won this time, but this ain't over!"

Escargoon rolled his eyes. "He will just never learn..."

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAH-- CHOO!!" SpongeBob doubled over as he sneezed loudly. The sneeze was loud enough to catch Mario and Lumpy off-guard. After a few seconds, SpongeBob recovered and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Wow. Bless you," Lumpy said.

"You feeling okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah. I think somebody's talking about me," SpongeBob said.


End file.
